Europe
Europe was a continent on Earth, linked to Asia and separated from Africa by a inland sea. Europe was mostly continental, though it had significant island in-habitation as well, notably the UK. Supposed Earthonomics expert Mr Copper mistakenly referred to Europe as "Europey". Geography Europe's climates ranged from temperate to cold, suitable for Humans. Like the rest of the world, Europe experienced several Ice Ages from the distant past to the year 5000. Famous natural beauties in Europe include the Switza, the Rhine, the Danube, and the Black Forest. History The Roman Empire originated in Europe. It saw much of the continent under the rule of the Roman Emperor. Following the defeat of King Harold Godwinson in the Battle of Hastings in 1066, the Monk claimed that if Harold remained king with the help of the Monk's meddling with time, "all those wars" in Europe which ensued due to claims over France that went on for "years and years" would never have happened. The French Empire was the work of Napoléon Bonaparte. It covered a large area of mainland Europe before his downfall at the Battle of Waterloo. The British Empire was the largest empire ever. Although it originated from the United Kingdom, few parts of Europe were brought under its power. The Soviet Union saw Russia take control of many eastern European countries after the October Revolution. The country was under communist rule and tried to persuade other nations to take up this system. Europe was involved in both World War I and World War II, both events being inadvertently caused by the Nemesis statue passing above Earth. According to the Second Doctor, trenches stretched right the way across Europe in the First World War. In 1986, the Snowcap station in Antarctica answered to a commander in Europe. During the Sontaran invasion of Earth in 2009, BBC News 24 claimed that every country in Europe was reporting that thousands of people were walking across country to escape the ATMOS gas. During the Miracle Day crisis of 2011, Europe adopted the categories of life alongside America, proceeding to establish numerous overflow camps. During the 2010s invasion of Earth by parallel universe Cybermen, Europe was among the places where they landed. Within the World Zone Authority, Europe included the Central European Zone and the Eastern European Zone, and was overseen by the European Controller. Deputy Security Leader Giles Kent was responsible for Europe and North Africa before being deposed by Ramon Salamander by 2018. During the later 21st century, after other wars had been fought, most of Europe was reorganised into the Eurozone and was left only to fight with the United States of America. By 2118, both Europe and America used Africa to grow food for their populations. During the 22nd century Dalek invasion, Europe fared better than Africa, Asia and South America, whose populations were wiped out by a plague spread through meteorites. In 2167, in Dalek-occupied London, Dortmun predicted that a victory for his resistance fighters would set Britain and the whole of Europe "alight" with hope. In the 29th century, many European nations fled the planet on huge spaceships such as Starship UK to avoid a solar flare storm, some eventually returning after the solar flares had stopped. In 12,005, Europe was the home of the New Roman Empire. In 200,100, Europe and North Africa was known as Europa. This area was depopulated by the Daleks when they attacked Earth. Alternate timelines During the Year That Never Was, Europe was home to the radiation pits which Martha Jones traversed. In Donna's World, continental Europe was choked by the ATMOS gas before the Sontaran invasion of Earth was thwarted by the sacrifice of the Torchwood Three team. Due to not having much petrol at that point, the already disaster stricken Britain got off relatively "lucky". Countries in Europe * Albania * Armenia * Austria * Belarus * Belgium * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Kazakhstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malta * Monaco * Netherlands * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Serbia * Slovenia * Sokovia * South Ossetia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom ** England ** Northern Ireland ** Scotland ** Wales Former countries * Czechoslovakia * Soviet Union * Yugoslavia